guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Party
Anyone know the deal with how GW appoints a party leader for "merged" parties? For instance, when a party of 4 joins a party of 2, what is the basis it uses to determine who is the "leader"? I'd like to add this info to the article, but haven't figured out how it works.--Jackel 02:34, 22 Jul 2005 (EST) : I think the leader of the party who placed the initial invitation will become the leader of the merged party (Don't know if it is clear what I'm trying to say, so here an example: Player A, leader of Party A invites Player B who is member of Party B. If the Leader of Party B accepts, he and all members in his party will become members of Party A, while the Leader of Party A stays leader.). But I'm absolutely not sure about this. It should be noted, too, that the leader of a party can change under certain circumstances (if the party is wiped out during a mission and transferres back to the starting point. In my experience the order of players in the party is randomized if this happens). --84.175.75.107 02:44, 22 Jul 2005 (EST) :: It is either the invitor or the leader of the larger party who becomes leader. So if party A has 2 members and party B has 3 members, and the leader of party A invites a member from party B, the leader of party B (the larger party) would be the leader of the merged group. I have never experienced a situation where the leader has changed when leaving or entering a mission or arena. 03:03, 22 Jul 2005 (EST) :::I've gone into the team arena with three people and the random person placed into my team was added at the top of the list. Once we lost and got kicked back out, he was still at the top and was leader. --Fyren 05:16, 22 Jul 2005 (EST) ::::Like you all I am unable to discern this clearly. I can confirm the reshuffling of the group order, but I am not sure if it's random. It could be by level or character age or something. With regards to merging parties. I have seen cases where we invited a larger party and we got merged into them (i.e. their leader became the overall leader, even though we invited them). --Karlos 05:54, 22 Jul 2005 (EST) :::::Yes, I'm unsure about the shuffling, but I'm certain that larger party's leaders will remain leader when groups are merged, and when two parties of equal size merge, the invitor becomes leader, however I've noticed you can kind of exploit this (I would want someone else to confirm this). If someone invites you, and instead of clicking accept you type "/invite whoever" or invite them by other means, then you will remain leader of the new group. Like I say I would prefer if someone could clarify this :) 08:01, 22 Jul 2005 (EST) ::::::I think this calls for some serious in-game testing...maybe a few of us could arrange to meet at a town and experiment? I live in the CST.--Jackel 00:01, 23 Jul 2005 (EST) Any idea how party grouping is determined when applied to enemies in PvE? There are several skills that affect the enemy party. Where are the party borders drawn? Do all enemies form a single huge party, or are parties divided between species, or the groups you can separate them into by careful pulling? I think it would be useful to know what constitues an enemy party in PvE for certain skills. - Quizer 07:56, 9 February 2007 (CST) Made a minor change concerning mission entry. This article was outdated and did not explain how to enter missions in the nightfall campaign.Zyphern 09:03, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Party of Four? Hello. The article states that a part can be as large as 12, but my maximum party size seems to be four. I have 1 hero (Koss), Nightfall only, am in Kamdan and Champion's Dawn, Level 6 N/Mo. Thanks. Dylnuge 13:13, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :Anyone? I am in Istan-in outposts the number of members in other people's parties (I assume that is what the blue numbers mean) is always 4 or below. Dylnuge 19:33, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::Party size is based on where you are. Early in the game, it's four. It'll eventually be six and then eight. In some of the sort of after end-game stuff, it's twelve. --Fyren 02:15, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :::Out of curiosity what are some outposts where you build a party size of 12? In PVE I don't think I've ever seen that, although I admit I haven't gotten every outpost on my map yet, but having finished all three campaigns I believe I've got most of them. Shadowlance 15:45, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::::In The Deep and Urgoz's Warren outposts, the party size is maximum 12, I believe. --Valentein 15:48, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Thanks much - I hadn't realized that. Right you are. Shadowlance 15:51, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Yes, Deep/Urgoz are it. I heard title and thought "Steve, party of four, your table is now available, Steve, party of four." The Paintballer (T/ ) Re-organization After numerous discussions in-game and elsewhere (see, e.g. Talk:Breath of the Great Dwarf), it is obvious that party as used in skill descriptions is a confusing term. Consequently, I've attempted to re-organize this article to highlight its use in skills. While doing so, it also seemed to make sense to move things around so that notes were, ahem, grouped together more usefully. * Party mechanics is its own section, which distinguishes between in-outpost and in-explorable details * Formation instructions were, ahem, all over the map, so those were also moved together. * Etiquette didn't really have a place to be, so it got its own section. * I also rephrased some things that appeared misleading or even incorrect. * I made a couple of GW:BOLD choices about what to leave in, such as only mentioning the maximum sizes. I'm not as happy with this edit as I am generally: either the article is too long or there's a lot more to say about party than appears on first blush. Also, I'm not sure if the article really needs an etiquette section; if it does, it's woefully inadequate as I only included the single note from the previous version). As always (and especially in this case), I hope that others can make use of this version to take the article to a better place. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 16:28, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Description got cut off accidently, it was supposed to say: AB considers other parties as allies for party skills.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 17:47, August 26, 2010 (UTC)